Love cannot be Diguised for too Long
by periwinkle rose
Summary: Starts six years after Breaking Dawn. Nessie and Jake go to school together. What happens when their feelings change for each other? Find out inside... a lot of LEMONS included.With adventure and tons of fun :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: He guys! OK so this is my first story so pleaseeeeeee support me on this! :) If you don't like it then you can just say it I'll not mind I promise :D soo...ok read on and tell me how you liked it by reviewing :) please please please! review! thank you! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>First day of school! Yay! (sarcasm). I mean how boring! But it's a little better as Jake's here with me. Otherwise I really don't know what I would do. I'm sixteen and a half-human half-vampire girl with a werewolf best friend (who by the way is the hottest guy I've ever met) and a vampire family. So, yeah my life's awesome(sarcasm) .<p>

My family wouldn't let me go to a school until I was growing at a human speed cause people would notice I was not normal which I'm definitely not. Jake was sitting next to me tapping his pen on the cheap table that he could break in a blink of the eye. I looked at him and he smiled at me. His smile always amazed me and melted me instantly. I gave a half-smile. It was English Language class and the teacher was blabbering something that I learned two years ago with the help of Momma.

He whispered in my ear " What's wrong?"

I said "Bored".

He just gave me a sympathetical look like he felt the same. Me and Jake had a lot in common. He was there for me the whole time. From when I was born to now. He _Imprinted_ on me. He told me this on my fourteenth birthday. He said I was his world . I felt the same for him , strangely . He said it was all a part of the imprinting . I have a gift . As I grew my power became stronger and now I could project my thoughts to someone without even touching them and even if they were a thousand miles away from me they would know what I wanted them to know and here's the best part my dad wouldn't even know what I was saying to the person cause I can shield my mind from him and as well as the person's and they too can talk with they're minds with me!

A power I got from my mom . Thanks mommy . The bell rang and me and Jake ran towards our next class. It was Physics . Jake tried to match all of his classes with mine but some he couldn't . We had English Language , Physics , Art , Geography and P.E. together . We got in the class room and took the last seats as we were new and didn't want to be highlighted . A girl came into the room and sat at the table on the next row beside Jake

. She was absolutely stunning . She had blond hair with blue eyes and slightly tanned skin . I was so jealous of her . My body was burning with jealousy . But somewhere in the back of my mind a voice was saying that I was prettier than her and Jake only loved ME . But another part was saying that , that wasn't true . She looked at Jake in a flirty way . Jake smiled and I somewhat died . This is so not fair

. I was seriously mad at Jake . She said " Hey , are you new? "

Jake replied " Hey, yeah we're new . I'm Jake and this is my friend Nessie . "

I just nodded . I didn't feel like smiling at this girl . She was getting on my nerves !

She said " Oh hi Nessie and Jake . I'm Markayla . So, how's your day so far ? You enjoyin' school ? "

Jake said " Um… Nessie here is a little bored I was hoping she could make some good friends . Its good we both found someone here who's friendly cause most of the students here are giving us weird looks . " He chuckled .

Great! Now I was going to be treated like a child who couldn't speak . Now I was getting more pissed . How dare he talk about me like I was his baby sister ! Ugh ! This is not good at all! I wanted to leave right this moment! And that's what I actually did . I wasn't thinking when I got out of the room and went into the empty hallway .

This time my feet were thinking for me . Maybe I' m hallucinating but that was what was happening . As I was walking I heard Jake's footsteps behind me yelling " Ness! Ness! "

I didn't care that he called me I just ran towards the parking lot . As I reached the steps to exit the school I bumped into a girl . She was looking at me in an amused way . She was maybe an inch taller than me . She had a darker skin tone than me but not dark as Jake's . She had hazel coloured eyes and Strawberry blond hair . She looked really sweet .

Well , any girl would look sweet to me now except that "Markayla " girl . She smiled at me and I smiled back . Though I had tears in my eyes she didn't react like the other students in there would . She said in a honey- like voice " Oh hey . I'm Stacy . You must be the new student Nessie . "

I smiled and replied " Um… you can call me Renesmee cause Nessie's not my real just a nickname made by a FAMILY friend . " I said .

I said it out loud so Jake could hear me . She said " Oh okay. Um..you look sad . Is everything okay ? " Her voice had concern in it .

" Uh… no , I'm not actually in a good situation here . I had a fight with my friend on the first day of school . So you know….. " I trailed off . I had no idea why I was saying these things to a stranger but I felt like I could share my secrets with her.

She seemed like a really nice person and we got along pretty well I should say . She looked sympathetic for a second then her face broke into a smile " Aw that's not good . Hey you wanna hangout ? Maybe we can catch up ? "

I grinned and replied " Sure . Wait you don't have classes ? "

She said " Uh yeah I do but I'll take notes from a friend later on . So where do you want to go ? We could go to a café ? Its not that far its just down the road . We can take my car . "

I was getting pretty relaxed . Wow ! Maybe this girl has magical powers or something cause I forgot all about that girl in there . I smiled and nodded . She seems so nice . We got in her car . It was a Toyota . I wasn't really sure what model it was . Maybe I could ask Ja…no! Why are you thinking about him ?

He's an ass and a betrayer remember ? Ugh ! I hate you Jacob Black! I didn't mean it that much but for now it had to be like that . I guess? She started the engine and I looked at the window. There he was . Standing with a sad look on his face . My heart broke for him and I yearned for his warm arms to wrap around me but my body won't let me .

Something told me that he needed to learn a lesson so I just let those thoughts get locked up as we drove towards the café .


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! how are you all?ok so I haven't got any feedback lately and I was very disappointed.I did get a few reviews that made my day! Thank you soooooooo much who reviewed and took time to read the story =) plsss tell me how its and hw I cn improve it! Plsss guys review! Thank you oh! this chapter is slightly messed up and I'm srry bt this wnt happen agn :D thnx! ttyl! Love u all! muah! :* 3**

* * *

><p>Nessie's POV<p>

We drove to the café and Stacy got out.I followed behind opened the small double doors and entered the tiny but standard café.It had small booths lined up and a counter in the were servers with coffee in their hands walking around serving sat on a booth in the middle of the old lady with shiny silver hair joined smiled at us and said,"Hello can I serve you with?"

I looked at the menu and picked some cheese toast with fried eggs and a cup of coffee since I didn't have breakfast in the morning. Stacy ordered some brownies with a cup of cofee.

The lady scribbled our orders and said," Your food will arrive in a while." We smiled at her and said thankyou.

After she left Stacy started a light conversation."So who was the cute guy standing there?"

I replied, "Umm..he's just a friend nothing more."

"Oh" she said.

I asked her about her family and she said she had a 14 year old sister and a 20 year old also told me her age which was were the same age,well kinda I mean I was physically and mentally 16 even though I am 6 in human years but I am half vampire so I grow pretty fast.

We had similar hobbies like reading,shopping,singing, also had a boyfriend who was in our said she'd introduce us when we get our food made small talk while we finished the food. After we were done we paid fifty- fifty after a while of got to her car and she drove us back to school.

The Jacob factor was still there.I didn't want to face him but deep down I wanted to see reached the school and she parked the car and we got out.

She smiled at me and said,"Ok Nessie it was great meeting we can hang at lunch? I could introduce to my friends and Shaun?"

I said."It was great meeting you too Stacy and sure,I would love to meet them. I can also introduce you to Jacob then." She smiled and said good-bye before she left to go to her next class.

My next class was Biology.I liked was interesting but I didn't know how it would be like in school cause at home Grandpa made it very interesting with all the equipments and stuff. God,I sound like a nerd!

I reached the room and saw Jake sitting at the end of the room with an empty seat beside him. I entered the room and the teacher who was a short and burly man,intoduced me to the class.I was blushing furiously through the whole thing. He told me to take a seat and I sat next to Jake because no other seat was empty and also because I wanted him to be my lab partner instead of some stranger.

He stared at me the whole way and I felt kinda intimidated.I kept my book and other essentials on the table and Jacob was still staring at finally he said,"Nessie where'd you go?I was worried honey."

I looked at him and our eyes met and all I saw was pure love and was so sweet and caring that I melted.I replied by saying,"I went to a restaurant with a friend whom I met on the way out of the 's pretty nice."

He smiled and said,"Well,look at that my bestie just made a friend already! That my girl! Hope you don't forget your innocent and needy friend here who can't stay without you a minute."

I was so touched by what he just said that my face broke into a was me and my Jake toatally at ease with each other and never getting too serious. Fghting did not suit us at all.

"Jake! How can I forget you! You're the only friend I'd had since I was a kid and you're the best friend anyone would ask for! You're perferct! How can I betray you by forgetting you?"

Laughing, Jake said."Now now Nessie you make it sound like I'm a girl! Stop this now! "

I chuckled along with him. Suddenly the teacher cleared his throat to have everyone's looked at all looked of us and said,"Ok everyone I think we had a lot of time to talk.I think we should probably start the lesson for the day."He told us to open our books to page was a chapter that I'd read with grandpa before .

I knew all the things but still I took a few me Jake was well,being Jake! Goofing around and not paying much boy really had to pay more attention,so I nudged him and put my palm on his bicep and told him to concentrate with my gift which was to transport my thoughts to someone with my rolled his eyes and started to take notes.

Finally class was over and lunch break rolled walked to the cafeteria and I spotted Stacy and her friends.A few tables after them sat the slut with her looked like a whore with her mini skirt and halter neck of the guys there were ogling her up while others with gitlfriends just acted like they didn't see the corner of my eye I looked at My Jake,who was looking at me and when I met his eyes he just smiled his signature smile which made my knees weak.

We spotted Stacy and she signaled us to come walked to the table and she said,"Hey! We've been waiting for this is Renesmee Cullen and her friend Jacob !hi Jacob! I'm Stacy!"

I smiled at all of smiled at Stacy and she says,"Ok Nessie this is Clara,Shane ,Ashley, and last but not the least Shaun,my boyfriend!"

I looked at all their had honey blonde hair and her features were very petite and had grey eyes and a beautiful half was tall and not very muscular but he had a good had spiky brown hair and brown eyes that were a few shades darker than Jake's was.

Ashley was pretty cute with Black hair and a skin that was a bit less paler than eyes were a very dark shade of also had a few hot pink streaks on her in all she was funky and was quite had a bulkier figure than shane and had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that contrasted very nicely with his skin. Greyson had brown-black hair and light brown eyes .And lastly was very manly and muscular but he was nothing even close to my had a slight tan and had blue-gray eyes.

We all sat at the table and Jake brought some brought a sandwich for me.I said thankyou and took it. We all talked and shared a few jokes and some basic information about one bell rang and we were off to on the way something happened that I never expected.


End file.
